Up Where I Belong
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: Takao's the new guy on the block, and within 5 minutes of arriving, he's already gotten himself into trouble! Being dead has never sucked so much. TYKA CHPT 6 UP! Note: The first 5 chapters were written by Kuro.
1. Forcing You Down

K: Konnichiwa, minna! Here are the first 5 chapters of Kuro-sama's fic. ^_^ She discontinued it, and was nice enough to let me finish for her. Let's hope I can shape this into something she can be proud of! *crosses fingers with a hopeful look on her face*

**Disclaimer:** Kuro and I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade… *sighs* You know what we need? Lawyer repellant…. --;

**Dedication:** To Kuro-sama, who let me finish this fic for her.

**Up Where I Belong**

Bleep...Bleep... Bleep...BLEEP...

"CLEAR!!!"

Blip Blip...Blip Blip...BLEEP...

"CLEAR!!!"

BBLLLEEEEPPP...

The doctor gazed sadly at the dead body in front of him. Another one had been taken to the gates of heaven by that incurable disease. Curse its unstoppable effects on humans! The boy hadn't even experienced half of the joys of life, and now, he would never experience them again. How many more would go to that murderer? How many more?

"Sir?"

The voice of the nurse interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll tell the parents of this young lad myself," the doctor sighed. They exited the door, where they parted ways. One going to assist more doctors, the other going to inform the unfortunate parents of the young lad about his death.

His shadow loomed over the two weeping parents. They, in turn, looked up at the doctor hopefully; though only seeing sorrow and sympathy in his eyes, they wept even harder. For they knew… They knew that their son was dead.

The doctor took a deep breath. And at that moment, everything seemed to still. The wind was no longer blowing in the air, and even the insects seemed to stay eerily still. As if all of them awaited the answer of this boy's fate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kinomiya, I'm afraid that I have some sorrowful news. He didn't make it," the doctor said calmly through silent tears. "Your son, Takao Kinomiya, is dead. I'm sorry."

The dog Takao had petted before he went inside the hospital howled in sorrow. The insects seemed to be communicating with each other, as if repeating the doctor's own words. 'Takao Kinomiya is dead.'

As for the parents, you ask? They paled, no longer crying. Their tears had been cried away. They no longer had tears to cry for their dead son. Instead, they ran the doctors words through their heads over and over again. 

//Takao is dead. Takao is dead.//

**********

Rushing through the never-ending blackness that was death. Or so it seemed.

"Where am I?" Takao wondered to himself. Ever since the whole world had faded from his sight, all he had seen was nothing but darkness. It scared him. Deeply.

"Hello!" he called.

Nothing. Not even so much as an echo.

But just when things seemed hopeless, he saw the light. Literally. He was heading towards a bright white light that seemed to call to him, calling him to come closer.

Five miles...three miles...one mile...zero. He had made it. What a relief! Or was it? For now, all he could see were clouds. Nothing but white, puffy, big clouds. He tried to pick one of them up, which he did so successfully. It lay still in his hands, all light and fluffy. Then, it shook and disappeared. And try as he might, he could no longer pick up the beautiful substance. What a pity.

Takao suddenly realized that someone was behind him. He turned around, and gasped. Right in front of him, was a person- not just any person at that... It was a person, or mainly a boy about his age, with black angel wings and a mixed black-and-yellow-color halo above his head. He had blue marks on both sides of his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have -here-? Shouldn't -you- be in the Hikari Valley with the rest of the angels?" the boy asked amusedly.

"Excuse me?" Takao frowned, confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know where you belong?" he said, faking surprise.

"Sorry, but I just arrived here," Takao said sadly.

"Hey! What are -you- doing here?" someone cried out.

"Shit!" the boy whispered, before diving into the clouds under their feet.

A boy with black hair with purple highlights, a yellow halo and white angel wings came running up to Takao.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking worriedly at the other.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Takao asked. This place was really confusing him. What was Hikari Valley? He guessed that it was a place located somewhere around here, wherever here was anyway.

"You just arrived here, didn't you?" he asked somewhat accusingly.

The bluenette nodded his head. He still didn't know where here was, but wherever it was, it was certainly big.

"No wonder why you're down here. It's not safe for you to be here. You could be seriously hurt!"

"Hurt? How?" He was curious to know what might harm him.

"By -them-." And the boy pointed below them. "This place has no guards to protect us from -them-."

"Who are -they-?" Takao asked curiously. They certainly couldn't be that bad, whoever they were.

"-They- are the dark angels. You were just talking to one a few minutes ago. The dark angels are perished people who have not been admitted into Hikari Valley, but they also haven't been admitted into Hell, so they stay beneath Hikari Valley. That place is also called Daheriki," he explained. "Right now, we are at the border that separates Hikari Valley from Daheriki."

"Oh," was all he could say. It was still to hard for him to grasp the concept of being dead.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the clouds, grasping onto Takao's feet, trying to pull him down under the clouds. By the time he was half way through, the other boy was trying to pull him above the clouds.

It was a twisted game of tug-o-war. While his newfound informer was trying to pull him back above the clouds, the mysterious stranger was trying to pull him below the clouds. Needless to say, it was -painful- for Takao. Up and down, up and down. He was already below the clouds. The only thing above was Takao's head and arm that the boy was holding.

Finally, after much struggle, the angel-winged boy lost his grip on him, sending him flying back, literally, about a foot from Takao. The last thing he saw was the bluenette being pulled fully underneath the clouds.

Takao looked around him. The sight of everything in Daheriki was not what he had expected from what his companion had told him. It was very dark, but not so dark that he couldn't see. The smell in the air was one of...wasabi? He coughed as the smell entered his nose. 

//Man, how do people down here survive?// His eyes began to tear up because the smell acted like an onion. It made you want to cry.

"I believe we never finished our conversation now did we?" a voice whispered into Takao's ear.

His blood ran cold. He turned around on the spot, and stared at a smirking boy who had blue marks on either side of his face.


	2. Mine

K: Hi again!!! ^_^ I decided to just upload this all at once, since these are the chappies Kuro-sama had already written…. I have changed nothing but the typos. (And to tell you the truth, there weren't all that many… ^_^;) Bai bai!

**Disclaimer:**

K: No! I refuse!!

Lawyer: Say it or else I'll let loose this jar of spiders!! And we all know how much you _hate_ spiders… *sinister grin*

K: *glares* You sick and twisted bastard….. *sniffs* Fine. I don't own Bakuten Shoot. Neither does Kuro.

Lawyer: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?

K: *scowls and orders Kai to kick his ass*

Kai: *glares* Why the hell should I listen to _you_?!

K: Because I have _blackmail_ on your pretty ass, Hiwatari! Now shut up and show him the door!

Kai: *glowers but does so*

Up Where I Belong 

Takao was scared out of his wits. The last encounter he had with this boy was short, but for some reason, he had not liked it. Something about him...

He could sense the dark aura that this boy was giving off. Needless to say, that didn't calm his nerves. No, instead, it only made things worse. He took a few quiet steps back from the boy so that he was able to keep his distance. Or so he thought.

Apparently, this boy had other thoughts in mind, for as soon as Takao backed away, he did the exact opposite. He stepped forward.

Three steps did this boy take before Takao was in the same position as he was in the beginning. //Great. Just great….// Takao thought.

Takao backed...into a large stone. //I can't run and I can't hide. SHIT!//

He stared up at the boy with wide, scared eyes. His lips remained smirking.

"Wh-wh-what do you wa-want?" Takao stuttered. For in a situation like this, it was hard for him to remain calm.

"Stay away from everyone," he said in a low voice.

"Excuse me? Why?" Takao was now curious about the order he was just given. As if he should follow an order from someone he didn't even know!

"Stay away," he repeated, though in a more demanding tone. "-Or else-."

Before Takao could comprehend what he was saying, a fist collided with his right cheek. The pain was short, but intense, none like anything Takao had felt before in his years of the living.

"-Or else-," He repeated in an even lower voice.

"Al-Alright," Takao choked out, rubbing his bruised cheek.

The boy smirked once again, and with a nod, he flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

As he faded from sight, Takao thought he heard the word -mine- being whispered into the night. He shook it off as his imagination. But was it?

Takao examined his surroundings once more. Where was he to go? He didn't know a thing about this place. Come to think about it, he didn't know a thing about the other place. 

//Great….// he thought.

He began walking forward, seeing it as the only sensible direction to go. 

//Maybe I'll find somebody that can help me,// he thought, momentarily forgetting the warning that the boy had placed upon him, but when it came back, he groaned. Now he would be stuck in this place with no one to help him. 

//Being dead sucks.//

**********

Rei stared at the last place he had seen Takao. Why did -he- have to be the one pulled down into Daheriki? Why not himself?

Guilt was plaguing at his heart for not being able to rescue the boy from the clutches of the dark angels. Why hadn't he tried harder? Why? Why? WHY?

//He probably doesn't even know how to fly. He can't escape from that hellhole unless someone goes down there to rescue him.// 

It clicked in Rei's mind all at once. -He- would have to go down there and rescue Takao himself. And with a determined expression set on his face, he dived into the clouds, not knowing the dangers that awaited him; though Rei did not seem to care, for his mind was set on his main goal.

**********

Walking, walking...and walking. He had been walking for who knows how long, but he didn't mind. For his mind was preoccupied with thoughts. Specifically, thoughts on a certain blue-gray haired boy with blue marks on his face. He didn't want to obey his orders, but he was scared. He was scared of this boy, and of what might happen if he didn't obey. Takao shuddered as he thought of all the possibilities, none in his favor.

Unknown to him, four pairs of eyes watched him with dry amusement.

"Meow, who's that tasty, pure, white angel hm?" a girl with pink hair said in a tone that would make you think that she was going to...rape you. (AN: Don't worry, the ratings not going to change!)

"I don't know, but whoever he is, we'll give him a surprise...-welcoming- ne?" said a guy with black hair in the same tone as the girl.

All of them nodded in agreement, smirking evilly. Then, they directed their attention back to Takao, who had finally decided to take a short break. Too bad the poor boy didn't know of what would be awaiting him in the future. For if he did, he would have been smart and ran. Ran like he had never ran before.

**********

//Man am I tired. It wouldn't hurt to take a little break…// Takao thought as he settled down on the surprisingly cool, rock ground.

All the scenery he passed as he walked looked the same. Dry, dark and gloomy. It saddened him to think that he would never see a beautiful thing again. All because of his stupid lack of knowledge on how to fly.

He looked up at the dark clouds. If only he could fly through them. Fly, and go back to that wonderful place where he was able to pick up bits of cloud. But as Takao gazed at the dark clouds, and their hypnotic movement in the air, he soon found his eyelids sneaking their way in. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

**********

Kai sat on a rock, high above the main ground, watching, or rather spying, on Takao. He wanted to make sure that Takao stayed away from -everybody- except himself.

He didn't know why, but the mere thought of having someone, other than himself of course, near Takao made his blood boil.

Hell, the only thing he knew about Takao was his name, but that was only because he had heard a whisper of a name known only to his ears. He had guessed that it had been his name. It was all very peculiar, seeing as how they had only met a few hours ago. And here he sat, watching. Watching the boy as he rested his eyes. He looked so peaceful and angelic.

//I will make sure that no one comes near him. For if they do, they will find him with broken bones and blood-stained clothes the next time they see him.// With that thought in mind, Kai smirked


	3. Crazy Hentai Stalkers

K: Well, here's chapter 3! ^_^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We dun own it. If we did, why would we be writing fanfiction?

Up Where I Belong 

"Is everything ready?"

"Not quite. We still need the bait. Where is the bait?"

Gary looked at Kevin. Kevin looked at Lee. Lee glared at Mao.

Mao shrugged.

"I don't have it. Guess we'll just have to use the black clouds. I'm sure it will do fine." She outstretched her wings and flew up to the black clouds. After picking up large amounts of cloud, she flew back down and settled it onto the ground.

"Excellent. Now, we wait."

**********

Takao stretched out his limbs as he awoke from his slumber. He yawned a few times before rubbing his eyes. Upon opening them, he strained his eyes to see what was far off in the distance. He could have sworn that he saw a figure walking across the land. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, he glanced back up. The figure was turning towards him, rapidly catching up to him in speed.

//Stay away from everyone. Or else...or else...or else...// Takao's mind was running a mile a minute. On one hand, he could talk to this angel and ask for help. On the other hand, if he did, the boy would probably beat him up. 

//But if he teaches me how to fly, I'll be able to escape.// Oh the possibilities! Takao didn't know what to do!

The figure, which could now be made out as the white angel, was almost four feet away from him.

//Think fast, Kinomiya. Think fast. THINK FAST!// Takao thought to himself as he contemplated on what to do.

//Run! Don't stop until he's out of sight!// Takao listened to the voice as he began running away. By the time Rei had reached his previous spot, the other was already five feet away.

//Kinomiya, you idiot!// said a different voice in his head, //You can escape with this boy to Hikari Valley. It's not like that psycho is going to follow you there.// he skidded to a halt, wondering if the dark angel would follow him. //Care to find out? Too late! He's right in front of you!//

"Hey, Are you okay?" Rei asked, looking worriedly at Takao. He was relieved that the boy didn't have a scratch on him. But if Rei had looked closer, he would have been able to see the almost invisible mark that had been planted on Takao's face.

//Or else...or else...or else...//

"Yes, I'm okay," he shakily replied.

Rei stepped closer to him, causing Takao to step back.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you," Rei said in a soothing manner. But that wasn't what the other boy was worried about.

Rei continued to come ever closer to the bluenette. That is, until Rei's foot met with a hard object, causing him to fall forward and on to...Takao.

Takao was shocked. //Or else...or else...or else...// The words were as clear as day at this moment. If he didn't get away soon, he was sure that he would be in immense pain in a few minutes.

**********

Kai watched the scene unfold with fiery, glaring eyes. How dare Tyson disobey him! He had specifically told the boy to stay away from everyone. And what did he do? The exact opposite…

Kai's glare only deepened when he saw the white angel practically glomping the bluenette, causing the said boy to fall back onto the ground.

Yes, as soon as this was over, Takao Kinomiya was going to wish that he had never disobeyed Kai Hiwatari.

//Run run run as fast as you can, I'll catch you yet for you're not the gingerbread man. When I do you'll surely regret, you'll never near anybody and you'll be my pet.//

**********

Marroon stared into yellow. Rei became lost in his deep innocent depths. They were so full of life and innocence that it was almost impossible to believe. Almost.

His eyes traveled to Takao's smooth lips, and for a moment, he wondered what kind of magnificent taste was held within.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rei began to lean down...

**********

"What's taking him so long? He should have been here hours ago!" shouted a frustrated Mao.

"It looks like he's met another white angel," observed Kevin.

"Two for one, Mariah. Be patient. You'll still have your fun, and it will be twice as enjoyable," Lee coolly said. "We'll all have our fun."

"I'm getting impatient..." Mariah started, but Lee cut her off.

"Deal with it. I won't have you ruining this once in a life time offer."

"You make it sound like they're just living toys." Gary pointed out.

"That's because they are."

**********

(Kai)

What the hell is that boy doing??!! Get off of him you asshole!!!

Takao, wake up! Great, just great. He's paralyzed in shock. Hello??!! Do you realize that the rapist is about to kiss you?!! No! Get your slimy lips off of his! That's -my- property you're sucking faces with!

I don't believe this! How long does it take to get out of shock?! Don't make me come down there or you'll surely regret it!

I watch as Takao FINALLY comes out of his shock. His eyes widen as he sees the rapist's lips on his. To my amusement, I watch as he pushes the other boy off of him. The other boy is flushed, probably from embarrassment or guilt.

My eyes narrow to the point where you would swear that I had no eyes if you were looking at me. The other boy is now HUGGING him! Didn't you get enough?! Keep your filthy paws off of MY PROPERTY!

I'm using all of my willpower to try to restrain myself from kicking that boy's ass back up to Hikari Valley. Wait, why didn't I just do that before? Hmph, guess I'll do that later.

Takao, you are going to wish you'd never met that boy. Said boy is now trying to carry Takao back up to the border. Heh, fat chance that I'll let that happen!

I make two low whistles. The cry of a bird can be heard from behind me. The magnificent creature circles once above my head, then swoops down and lands beside me.

"Dranzer, see that white angel? The one with the raven hair?"

Dranzer nods in affirmation.

"Good. Take him to the border. Burn him until he's a nice, rich black. But make sure that you don't hurt the other boy. Leave that up to me."

With a final nod, Dranzer flies toward the now fear-stricken duo. It flies between them, before circling back and letting out a stream of fire. The boy dodges the fire, but Dranzer comes at him from behind, putting him on it's back, and flying through the clouds. You've done your part Dranzer, now it's time for me to do mine.

With an evil smirk, I start to fly towards Takao.


	4. Game Over Now You're Mine

K: And chapter 4……. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** (No wonder Kuro hates these…. You get tired of writing them every f-ing chapter… --;)

Thou dost not owneth thine series. In the name of King Arthur, fack you, lawyers. *salutes and rides away on Unicoleon*

Up Where I Belong 

Takao stared at the spot where the raven-haired angel had previously been. It had all happened so fast that he didn't have enough time to quite comprehend it all. But he did know one thing. The only thing that could have helped him escape was gone, and he doubted that he would ever come back.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him, but Takao was unaware of his surroundings at the moment. He was too caught up in his misfortune to notice the black-winged boy. That is, until he felt the soft presence of a head on his shoulders, and the strong, muscled arms that wrapped around his body. He immediately froze.

"Lesson One. Obey the commands I have given," whispered a voice huskily into his ear.

The boy paled at the sound of his voice. He was back.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari. Tell me your name," Kai lowly said. He squeezed him roughly to emphasize his command.

"My name is Takao Kinomiya." He stuttered. //Did he see?// He wanted to turn around and look into Kai's ruby orbs to find the answer to his unspoken question, but he feared what he might see.

As if reading his mind, Kai flipped Takao so that they were face to face. The young Kinomiya saw anger and jealousy in Kai's eyes, as well as another emotion… However, it disappeared before he could identify the it.

Arms had left body, but two bodies were still close.

Kai swiped his finger under Takao's chin in a slow motion. Seconds passed by, but to the bluenette, they felt like hours- hours that seemed to go on forever until he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back, forcing Kai's finger to leave his chin. Twisting in the opposite direction, he ran like a novice matador who'd just walked past a corral of angry bulls whilst wearing red.

Kai smirked in amusement at the boy's antics. So he wanted to play a game of tag, did he? That was fine with him. It didn't matter. He would get what he wanted in the end. He always did.

Takao was barely out of sight. So, after repeating a familiar poem in his mind, he raced off at a steady speed. Let the game begin.

**********

"He's coming this way!" Kevin said excitedly.

"He's running this way! He'll sprint by before he even sees the bait," Lee growled angrily. This wasn't the plan! The plan was for Takao to see the bait, pick it up, and wham! They'd never be able to get him now!

"Hide!" Mao whispered fiercely, finding shelter herself. Success or no success, they could always come up with a new plan. But if Takao found out their identities before they were able to capture him, he would surely make effort in staying away from them.

Just as Lee had predicted, the bluenette ran by, not even taking a glance at their bait. Gary studied his movements closely. By the speed he was running at, it looked as if he was running away from something. Or someone.

**********

Takao felt the aches in his legs, and his lungs that were practically screaming from his punishment. But he kept going, one thought stuck in his mind to prevent him from halting. //He's coming after you.//

The scared boy glanced behind. Legs forcefully moved faster as there was a sight of Kai Hiwatari. He wondered how Kai was able to run so swiftly.

Takao returned his attention forward, unsuccessfully stopping from running into a large rock.

                **SMACK**

He groaned in pain upon impact and stepped back, his head in a daze.

//Ooh...nice birdies…// he thought. 

He fell onto his back, doves and stars above his head known only to his eyes. As his mind cleared, he steadily picked himself up. He walked around the large sediment, stopping in fear as he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Going somewhere?" the voice questioned amusedly. It had come from the rock.

He turned around slowly, before coming face to face with Kai Hiwatari.

"Game over. I win," Kai declared, before jumping off the rock and landing behind him.

He attempted to get away, but Kai grasped his arm in a firm grip. Turning around, Kai locked Takao into place with his eyes.

"Lesson Two..." Kai started, leaning down so that their lips were centimeters away from each other. This action immediately caused Takao's breath to hitch up a good couple of notches. He knew now that there was no use running away. He would be caught forever in the palms of Kai's hands.

"Never go away."

Kai's arms wrapped themselves around his body, pushing him closer to Kai. His thoughts were pounding into his mind so quickly that he was sure his head was going to explode in a millisecond.

Takao made sure to avoid Kai's eyes, not wanting to see his emotions at the moment. Kai began to fly upward, securely holding the bluenette in his arms, and then flew into the never-ending darkness that was Daheriki.

**********

"Kai," Lee growled in frustration. So he had been the cause of their failure! He would pay dearly, perhaps with the confiscation of his toy. But a plan! This could not be done without a plan, for Kai was too strong an angel to attack directly.

"Michael," Lee barked sharply. Out of the shadows appeared a handsome boy with brown hair.

"Make it quick; I was in the middle of something," Michael hissed, annoyed. By the way he looked, he had been swimming in the swamp.

"I want you to steal away a blue-haired angel from Kai," Lee ordered. At the mention of Kai, Michael's eyes widened a whole inch.

"From Kai?! Are you crazy?" Michael half-yelled. The very idea of taking something from Kai was preposterous.

Lee only glared icily at him, his eyes saying his words.

"Yeah, yeah… Alright…" Michael muttered, disappearing with the shadows.

**********

Kai tightened his hold on Takao as he began to slip through his arms. He was failingly thrashing about in an attempt to fall fifty feet from the ground. He didn't care.

As they came to a halt, a sharp cry pierced the silence around them.

"Stay still," Kai smirked, feeling a small amount of pleasure from his action. Takao immediately obeyed, staying so still that you could have sworn he was a life-like doll. Kai's life-like doll….

Kai landed onto the ground, releasing Takao from his arms. He was quite confident that he wouldn't try to escape again. For Eternity... Remain by his side.

"Come," ordered Kai, before dragging him into a land with dead trees surrounding a crystal clear lake and the greenest grass that he'd ever seen.

His eyes surveyed the land before him, taking in every detail before his eyes. 

//How can something so alive be in a place so dead?// he wondered.

"Home," was the only word that came from Kai's lips. Now, he really wished that he could fly.

"Welcome home."

**********

A shadow loomed about Daheriki, searching. To the untrained eye, it almost seemed as if it were part of the already numerous number of black reflections.

As it found nothing, it moved on. Continuing its hunt.

**********

Home. A place where people felt safe and relaxed. A place where people were able to do anything they pleased; no one to ridicule or praise. That was home. Yet, this was home as well. He knew from the first moment he saw it. Bittersweet home.

Kai eyed Takao hungrily. He looked true to his existence as he stood. A golden angel. Helpless. He loved to take advantage. But Kai knew that he would have to hold back, or the consequences would be great. For now. Soon, however, he would have his way. No matter what.

Takao reverted his attention back to Kai. One could not forget his captor, no matter how much they wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to.

His ever-quiet courage decided to show itself then.

"Why?" Partially.

But Kai gave no answer, not wanting.

"-Why-?" he tried again. Stronger, more demanding.

Kai made his fist come in contact with Takao's cheek, more powerful than the last. Tears desperately tried to release themselves, but the bluenette forcefully held them back. He wanted to keep whatever strength he had showing, no matter how small. No matter how puny.

Silence was many things. It could be beautiful, sweet, bliss, agony, hatred, burning, loving. And right now, silence portrayed all of its characteristics. This was its moment of glory, its spotlight.

But spotlights always tended to end, no matter how much it was wanted. Kai grabbed The young Kinomiya by his hair, hurling him into the lake.

SPLASH 

Trickles of water splattered onto Kai's face as Takao's body plunged into the small body of water. In a few seconds, Takao's head was above the surface. He attempted to doggy paddle his way to the edge of the lake, succeeding.

But at the edge, his eyes met Kai's. And before he could blink, his head was shoved forcefully back under the cold surface.

One would think of this as a playful action, but Takao knew better. Seconds passed by, and his head remained underwater, Kai's hand still on his head.

**********

Michael sighed in frustration. Where the hell was Kai? He had been searching for a long time, and he had made no progress. Up, down, all around, there was no sight of him -or- the blue-haired one. Thus, Michael felt his annoyance level raise an inch.

He continued searching. A search that Michael hoped would end soon.

**********

It wasn't until he'd stopped moving about did Kai release his hand from Takao's head. The white angel's head bobbed up above the surface, looking quite shaken.

"Next time, I won't be so kind if you disobey me again," Kai warned.

//Kind?! You call that kind? I can think of a million things more kinder than you and your petty actions…// Takao thought angrily. Kind, Ha! Kai didn't even know what the meaning of the word was if he thought -that- was kind.

But after anger always came fear, and he started to wonder what -would- happen to him the next time. Because there always was a next time. Always.

Little did he know, the next time was slowly approaching, whether he liked it or not.

Kai hungrily stared at the bluenette, the urge coming back with more force than ever before.

A battle of the wills began, and Kai was slowly losing as he saw the young Kinomiya lift his shirt up a bit, squeezing it to get rid of as much water as he could. But it wasn't the water that began to set Kai's emotions alight, no. It was the exposed skin that made Kai's hormones run wild. The urge to touch it was so great that it was terribly painful. It took all of Kai's will to hold back what he knew would be regretful actions. Or maybe they wouldn't be so regretful when he carried them out...

This was the land of the dead. Time was no longer precious, but timing was another thing. When to start, when to stop, when to pause. Those things still needed to be known. And Kai knew that now was -not- the time to start. No matter how much he wanted to.

Perhaps he was lucky that Kai knew how to control himself, perhaps not. Though even Kai could sometimes lose control, but no one knew the results, for they had never seen him lose anything. Not once.

However, it seemed as if he would lose this battle. And probably plenty of times more in the future.

Takao didn't know it, but he had great power. Not physically, not mentally. It was this unexplainable power that made him so tempting. Or maybe it was because of his untainted innocence. Whatever it was, it attracted many.

Including a brown-haired boy.

Michael grinned in joy. He had found his prey at last. He couldn't wait to capture it. Of course, he -would- have some fun with it before he gave the boy back to Lee. Oh what fun he would have indeed.


	5. Pleasure in Pain

K: And FINALLY, chapter 5. This is the last chappie by Kuro-sama, and you'll most likely be able to tell by the next chapter- I have a different writing style. ^_~ Anyhoo, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm having a bad morning- my ass hurts from sitting here all night, typing, and then you tell me I have to say this f-ing disclaimer. *sighs and rolls her eyes* Ah well… I dun own it, and I said so- thus, you can't sue me. XP I think I'll keep my crap, thank YOU! *turns up her nose and walks away*

Up Where I Belong 

Takao opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Sighing, he discovered that they were the same, as always. He had hoped that this was all in his fantasyland for the umpteenth time. No such luck. Next, he looked beside him, finding Kai, the possessive and frightening freak. Kai had one of his hands firmly gripping his arm just to be sure that he wouldn't escape. And he was right in doing so, because had Kai _not_ had his hand wrapped around him, Takao would have taken his opportunity and attempt escape. His chances would have been higher because Kai was asleep.

//Damn!// he swore dejectedly. Of all the demented psychos he had to be with, why did he have to be with a possessive one? It just wasn't fair! Any other psycho would have been better, unless it was a sexually active psycho. Then again, he really couldn't count Kai out of that title yet. He still didn't know much about the boy, other than his unknown obsession with him.

Deciding to make the best of it, the angel crept a bit closer to Kai. He could hear his soft breathing as he slept. After making sure that he was still asleep, Takao pulled his foot back a bit. Then, he quickly swung his foot forward to make a kick right at the spot in between Kai's thighs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I didn't think that you would sink that low, my angel," Kai said in a mock-disappointed tone. He wagged his finger back and forth in Takao's face to accent his supposed disappointment.

The bluenette blinked at Kai in surprise. How had Kai known that he was about to kick him? He looked down, finding his foot to be caught in one of Kai's hands, inches away from meeting its target. He swore mentally at his bad luck. He had been so close!

"Hmm..." Kai looked at Takao's eyes, finding the disappointment they held from not being able to succeed in carrying out his deliberate action.

"Kick me," Kai said softly. He let go of Takao's foot.

"What?" Takao's eyes widened at Kai's command. Why did Kai want him to kick him? Was it some sort of trick? A trap, maybe…? He didn't know. He looked at Kai in the eye and saw that he was dead serious. Seeing this, he began to tremble.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kai began impatiently. Here he was, giving Takao his opportunity, and now, he didn't even want it! What was with him? Or was he just slow?

Violently trembling, Takao once again attempted to kick Kai. This time, Kai did nothing to stop him.

In a few seconds, blood trickled down Takao's lip. Kai had punched him! But he hadn't gone unscathed either- Kai's shin was beginning to swell with a horrid looking bruise.

Takaowas about to crack. Being kind and friendly was pointless because Kai didn't give a damn about his kindness. Kai had already succeeded in breaking the outer shell of his heart, and it was only a matter of time before Kai succeeded in breaking the core.

"THAT'S WHY!" he screamed in hate and frustration. He knew what would happen, which was why he was hesitant to kick the other boy. No matter what he did with Kai, he would -always- lose.

Never before had Takao experienced hate to another being, mean as they were. But Kai was _really_ starting to cut the strings of his kindness. He would soon become the victim of The angel's first hate. But it didn't matter, because Takao was powerless to do anything. A fact Kai knew.

"Can you stop me? No. Will you even attempt to?" Kai asked maliciously.

Takao was silent. He didn't know how to answer Kai's question, because he honestly didn't even know himself. Would he even try? Or would he just submit to Kai willingly? So far, all he had been doing was letting Kai's actions slip by. Would he stand up now and fight, knowing that it was already a lost cause?

"No," Takao quietly, and bitterly, answered.

"Then what made you attempt to kick me? Yes. The real answer is yes. You -will- attempt to stop me. Don't contradict your own thoughts," Kai said. "Not so innocent, are we?"

"Whoever said I was?" he snapped, fueled by his dying anger.

"You did, Kinomiya, you did," Kai replied in an accusing tone. "You, with your kind mask. It worked when you were alive, didn't it? Fooling everyone with your nice gestures."

"Shut up," Takao whispered. He didn't want to hear anymore of Kai's words. "Shut up."

"Deep down, you hated it. You just wanted to be accepted by everyone, which was what kept you going, wasn't it?" Kai pressed.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. "Shut the fuck up!"

Kai smirked at Takao's words. He looked at him in a way that expressed his thoughts of success. He was right, and Takao knew it as well. "It worked on everyone else, but it didn't work on me."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Takao collapsed in a heap of defeat, anger and sadness. Kai had discovered his secret. The secret that was hidden so well that not even he himself knew about it until Kai had smacked him in the face with the truth.

Tears streamed down his face as he continuously mulled over Kai's words. Kai knew! He'd probably known from the start! Though it was a mystery as to how Kai had known.

Kai stepped closer to him. After stooping down, Kai wrapped his arms around the angel. He proceeded to lick at Takao's tears, tasting them. He found them to be delectably delicious. Pretty soon, Kai's tongue was all over his face. This caused the other boy to freeze momentarily.

"Get the hell AWAY from me!" he screamed. He struggled against Kai's strong grip, wiggling to be free. But no matter how hard he tried, the bluenette just couldn't break free of Kai's hold. He was stuck.

Kai roughly bit on Takao's cheek, causing a moan of pain to erupt from the other's lips. However, this insignificant sound caused Kai to momentarily stop, before he bit yet again on the boy's cheek, receiving the same response. Kai relished it. Is sounded so sexy and alluring to his ears. He wanted to hear it again.

He bit Takao's cheek again, adding more pressure with his teeth. The moan of pain became even louder. Kai's pleasure grew with it.

"Stop it!" the young Kinomiya stated firmly, though a bit weakly as well. Distinct teeth marks already made their presence on his cheek, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Do something about it," Kai responded, his voice contained with a slight bit of fierceness and daring. As if he -wanted- him to fight back. And he probably did.

Takao was stupid. But he wasn't -that- stupid. He knew that if he did something about Kai's actions, he would only return even harsher acts of pain- and he didn't like it, nor did he want it. However, the sheer thought of hurting Kai was so entrancing, that he -had- to proceed, knowing well of the consequences. But for the moment, he didn't even care.

Takao, in return, bit down on Kai's arm. He then proceeded to suck at the skin in between his teeth. It was the only thing he could think of that would possibly hurt Kai. Little did he know that he was so wrong.

It was Kai's turn to freeze up. But instead of being in pain, it was in pleasure. His actions on the other were pleasurable, but the bluenette's actions on him were even beyond that. They were so much more enjoyable. Kai loved the feeling of Takao's teeth on his skin. And he began to wonder how it would feel like to have Takao's lips on his. He unconsciously licked his lips at the thought. It was so entrancing.

After a few seconds, Takao abruptly stopped. His teeth left Kai's skin, and he became stiff. This caused Kai to scowl. Did he know of Kai's hidden pleasure? Yet, he continued again in a matter of moments.

Kai's grip on Takao grew even tighter as the boy's actions progressed. He was disturbingly high on Takao's bites. This time when he stopped, he did not continue. This choice of action infuriated Kai. It also left Kai with two options. Should he order him to continue, or should he continue his actions on the bluenette? Both would prove pleasurable for him, so it didn't really matter. Still, he had to make a decision.

Meanwhile, as Kai was thinking of what to do while still grasping onto Takao, a shadow was thinking of all the things he could do to the golden angel once he succeeded in capturing him. And his thoughts were no less filled with pleasure than Kai's. Perhaps, they were filled with even nastier things to do to Takao…. Demo, they would all be to his benefit, and that was all that mattered to Michael. Takao's pain would be his pleasure. Sooner or later….


	6. Taken

K: Hmm…. What to write, what to write…? Lessee… I could finish chapter 6 of that one, but I don't have a clue on where to go with it… --; I could do chapter 6 of _that_ one, but then I have to actually think up a plot. ; DAMN! *sighs* Ah, well… I guess I'll take a crack at this one… I _did_ promise to complete it, after all… 

**Disclaimer:** I never saw the whole series. Do you _really_ think I'd be the owner if I've never seen the whole series?

**Dedications:**

To Kuro, as always. ^_~ I'm glad you like the summary! I hope this chappie upholds your standards! ^^;

And to:

- Rumi-chan (That's my job! ^_^; I promised Kuro-sempai I would, after all…)

- I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :P (Didn't "Daisuke" used to be "Kurt"? O_o; *shakes her head* Anyway, I dunno yet… I'm still searching for that ever-elusive plot. --;)

- Silverm (Not really 're-writing'… Just revising and completing. ^_^; You're giving me _way_ too much credit!)

- Panther (Yeah, I thought so myself. That's why I asked Kuro if I could finish this for her. ^_~)

- Izzeh (*stares* …….You scare me. Not just cuz' of the review you left for this, but also the one where you pelted me with fuzzy pink jellybeans… O_o;  BTW, "Sukunai no Komori-Boi" is TYKA, since Rei likes Max, but can't touch him cuz' he wears a cross all the time. Sux for him, ne?)

- Silver-eyes Magician Girl (That's what I thought when I read that, too… ; Kuro-sempai has a very unique interpretation of foreplay…)

- Mugs (That's what I'm guessing… Or maybe it's just a horny, OOC Kai thing. LOL! ^_~)

**Notes:**

- BIG hints on what killed Takao! That is, if you can recognize the symptoms… ^_~

- This is the first actual chapter of this _I've_ written, so the format's REALLY different. Like I said- I have a different writing style than Kuro-sempai. ^^;

Up Where I Belong 

(Takao)

            I released his arm from my mouth, blanching at the familiar tang of blood as it dripped from my teeth and onto my tongue. I'd know that taste anywhere- I've experienced it my fair share of times in the last few months on Earth. I would constantly cough my throat raw, and remember watching my life literally go down the drain in a pool of crimson liquid. I remember always being so pale… I swear- I was just a walking corpse, really. 

Being so weak… I couldn't even get out of the bed the last 8 or so days. I even found myself wishing they'd pull the plug so I could end it. I simply didn't give a flying fuck anymore. Call it selfish, but for me to sit idly by as I saw myself waste away… I hated it. All I wanted was for it to stop.

            Now that I'm actually dead, I guess there's not much difference. I was abused by the illness that plagued me, and now I'm abused by a psychotic, possessive archangel who needs to take anger management classes. Whoop-dee-_fricking_-doo. Life sucks. So does the _afterlife_. I just can't get a break, can I?

            "Why did you stop?"

            I blinked, banishing my thoughts with a shake of my head. "Eh? Nani?"

            My captor smirked, leaning down and trapping me on either side with his well-toned arms. "You really _are_ slow, aren't you? I _said_, why did you stop? Doesn't it feel good to vent your anger and frustration on something? On some_one_?"

            Yeah… yeah it had. But I wasn't about to admit it. Instead, I turned away from him, staring defiantly to the right instead of into his eyes, like he wanted.

            "I don't know what you're talking about. Does it feel good? What the fucking _hell_ kind of question is _that_?"

            Before I could continue, he roughly jerked my chin up so that his fiery eyes bore into my own. I tried to steel my emotions, hide him from the truth, but it was no use- I _knew_ the fear was evident there. My eyes have always betrayed me, and this time is no different.

            "Don't lie. You know it's futile against me anyway, so just _stop_. All you'll manage to accomplish is to piss me off." He hissed, his voice like ice.

            "Well there you go, that alone is enough reason to go on doing it." I spat in retaliation, only to cry out a second later when he slapped me.

            My eyes were dilated in shock as I clutched my stinging cheek, staring up at his furious expression.

            "Don't push it, Kinomiya. You're _mine_, remember? I won't hesitate to punish you for your behavior, my pet…" he stated firmly, his ruby eyes hard and narrowed.

            I nodded slowly, fearfully, and inwardly cursed as a single, traitorous tear slipped down my face. I closed my eyes, awaiting the warm, sticky tongue to ravish my face once more. I felt him lean forward and braced myself for what I believed to be inevitable, only to gasp in surprise when a feather-light kiss brushed the shining droplet away. 

I exhaled and opened my eyes as he moved back a little so that we could see each other's faces fully. I fixed him with a puzzled, searching gaze, a silent question passing between us- why?

            "I'll only be rough with you if I have to, tenshi. You're the one forcing this on yourself."

            He leaned forward again, pushing me back onto the bed, and for a split-second I felt panic bubble up from the pit of my stomach. He wasn't going to rape me or something, was he?! A chill ran up and down my spine at the thought, especially since, from what I'd known of him so far, I wouldn't put it past him.

            To my immense relief, he positioned himself to my right, dragging me up toward the pillows. Once there, he released my slim wrist, only to roll me over so my back was facing him and latch onto my waist. I blushed faintly, eternally thankful I'd arrived here in my usual outfit instead of that damn hospital gown. Otherwise, I probably would've died of embarrassment right about now. 

A small voice nagged at the back of my mind- weren't my wings directly in his face, now? How the hell could _that_ be comfortable? Sneaking a glance over my shoulder, I found my wings had disappeared, leaving 2 holes in my shirt where they'd once been. Frowning, I was about to ask the archangel how and why that had happened, but he interrupted before I could even open my mouth.

            "Go back to sleep." He mumbled into my ear, snuggling closer and hugging me to his chest. "You might not be tired, since you're used to Earth time, but here in Daheriki, you'll come to find it a _lot_ different. Now _sleep_, before I have to knock you unconscious."

            Swallowing my pride, I complied, tentatively resting my arm over his in an attempt to get comfortable. This small action must have surprised him, since I felt him stiffen for a moment before he relaxed again. Hey- there's no use in trying to run away, right? I couldn't get out of here even if I _did_ manage to escape him. 

I might as well make the most of it- looks like this'll be as good as it gets. I let my eyes droop of their own accord, lulled to a world of dreams by Kai's slow, even breathing and his warmth all around me. Soon, the darkness takes me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Other)

            //How sickeningly sweet…// he thought, his cold eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched the pair in secret.

            How long he'd been hiding there, he didn't know, but Mao was bound to be steamed by now, sick of waiting. A thin smirk graced his lips- good, let her wait. Let her rant and rave all she liked, this one would be _his_ before she laid her treacherous hands on him. Just a little bit longer, and he would have his prize. He just had to be patient.

            Once sure both bluenettes were fast asleep, he cautiously crept from his place in the shadows, keeping sure not to make the slightest sound. He approached the bed, eyes gleaming like a cat who's cornered its prey. He slowly slid Takao out from under the darkling's hand, replacing his body with a pillow so Kai wouldn't be the wiser for a while.

            Grinning in triumph, he picked up his trophy, slinking off into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: See the difference? My chapter's a lot shorter than some of hers, too. ^^; Of course, it could just be that I'm ready to keel over from lack of sleep right now… ;

*shakes her head* Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter. What will happen to poor Takao?! He's been kidnapped by horny archangel Michael! (chotto- isn't Michael the name of an 'actual' angel or something? O_o; I remember a movie called "Michael" with an angel in it… ;) How long will it take for Kai to realize his snugglebunny's missing?! When will I update this again?! WHO KNOWS?! (^^;)

Saa~ we'll just have to see next time, ne? *yawns* Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna hit the sack before I fall asleep on the keyboard again. I already did that once during this chapter… --; Don't forget to R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
